


Kneel

by Coalmine301



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Forced to beg, Gen, Wordcount: 100, Zygerria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: I've never done a 100-word piece before so I decided to give this a whirl
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Kneel

Axure eyes stared into brown. Jedi and slaver staring each other down.

“Beg. Beg me for his life.”

Obi-wan knew it was a lie. Arguss would never let the slave live. Yet he had to try anyway, to try and save the togruta’s life.

“Please, master,” the words felt like sandpaper as they left his mouth. 

“On your knees.”

Obi-wan complied, hating himself as his legs folded obediently.

The zygerrian smirked. “Good slave.”

There was a blaster bolt. The slave’s body jerked, an empty gasp leaving his lungs.

Then it was all over.

And there was nothing Obi-wan could do.


End file.
